


Crumbs and Kisses

by zellymaybloom



Series: 50 Day Personal Writing Challenge [13]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 17:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11213286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zellymaybloom/pseuds/zellymaybloom
Summary: Jared says he won't make a mess if Evan does something for him.





	Crumbs and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> fUCK don't mind me posting late again whoops. I was watching Sherlock lmao. Anyway, typos. Tell meh. Please.

Evan had left his room for only ten minutes. He had just gone to water his many plants and trusted that Jared wouldn’t cause  _ too _ much trouble while he was out. After completing the chore though, as he turned the corner to the hall his room was in, he heard a crinkling from inside. Like a snack bag. Quieting his footsteps, he heard the snap of someone biting down on a chip. Jared had brought food to his room. Trying to remain silent, he poked his head to take a peak. Inside, he saw Jared laying on his bed, perfectly content. Gently smiling with five empty bags of cool flamin’ hot cheetos sitting around him, with one more in his hands. It was a strange, uniquely him sight. Anyone else it would have been infuriating, yet he made it look cute. But, as much as he adored the boy, he couldn’t stand there as he ruined his blanket.

“Jared, um, that’s… It uh, it’s leaving a mess,” he said as he returned to the bed. He could have pressed a little harder, but this was Jared. He was never strict around him, regardless of the dumb schemes he got himself into.

The boy in question just laughed, “Yeah? So?” Saying this, he placed his powdery red fingers onto the sheet.

Evan panicked at the sight. “Wait no! You can’t, you can’t just  _ do _ that! That  _ stains _ !”

In a mocking voice, he replied, “Oh no! Not  _ stains _ ! What an absolute  _ tragedy _ ! I can’t believe this is happening.” All the while, he just smeared his hands into it. Jared brushed the bag he was currently eating from, thus spilling even more contents.

“ _ Jareeeeed _ . You’re getting crumbs all over my bed.”

“What are you going to do about it?”

At that, Evan felt his face warm up. He knew he was pretty powerless against Jared. There was no threat he could make that would actually have impact. Fighting him was pointless. He could never bring himself throw a punch, let alone one that actually hurt. He didn’t have any dirt on Jared; if he asked him to keep a secret, he did. He figured that’s what a good friend would do. As far as he knew, his friend didn’t have a love interest either. Evan didn’t have anything of his either. Jared didn’t exactly give Evan any of his things. Hell, he barely gave Evan a gift on his birthday. Every year, it was a plant with the words, “I actually  _ do  _ care.” hastily written on sharpie on the pots. Those were too close to him. There was no way he could destroy those. 

If he couldn’t threaten him, maybe he could bribe him? His mind was abuzz with ideas of what he could possibly give him. He filed through his belongings that he could give away. He had no game system or games at all that Jared would like, so the obvious was out. He had to be creative. Food? No, that was cheap. Jared could buy that. Maybe money then? He recalled that he had faked emails and started the Connor Project scandal for only twenty dollars. Jared would do some crazy shit for money. That was his solution.

“I’ll, I’ll pay you! Is that, um, is that enough?” He stammered.

Jared looked at him, seemingly satisfied with the offer. “How much are you willing to offer?” he asked.

“Um… Is, fifteen fine? Fifteen dollars?”

Jared has done worse for only five more. This should be sufficient. He began to accept, saying, “That should be just-” when he stopped himself. He got a devious smirk on his face and began to drum his fingers together. “Okay. That… Almost. Almost enough. I need one more thing.”

Evan narrowed his eyes in suspicion and worry. His palms started getting sweaty and his hands were starting to shake. His breathing quickened, just a tad. He nervously inquired, “What, what else do you need?”

Pointing a cheeto to him, he said, “I need to know you like.”

“ _ W-what?! _ ” Evan panicked. He  _ liked _ Zoe, the key thing was the final letter, indicating it was past tense. He didn’t like her anymore. He wasn’t sure he wanted much to do with the Murphy’s at all really. He’d love to be her friend, but he wasn’t sure he would ever feel one hundred percent comfortable around her anymore. All he felt now was guilt. After what he did, he couldn’t commit himself to her without being afraid. Slowly, his crush on her had died off. However, in that, his friendship with Jared had grown. Once they had made their apologies, he had called Evan his best friend, a great improvement from family friend. From there, they frequented each other’s houses far more often and started to see each other in a new light. At least, Evan did. He saw Jared as support and comfort now. Whenever he had nightmares or panic attacks, he would go to him. If he couldn’t he would call him. His voice was usually enough. And now, his best friend, greatest pillar of security, and  _ current love interest _ was asking him who he liked.

“Oh? So… Is it,  _ not _ Zoe Murphy anymore?”

_ Damnit. _ Technically, he never told Jared he didn’t like Zoe anymore. He just gave himself away.

Jared went on to explain himself. “Ya know, I’ve seen you talk to Zoe now. You’re still a nervous wreck, but you’re like… A normal nervous wreck. It’s normal weird. For you. You’re like that with practically everyone. Honestly, sometimes, you’re even like that with your mom. What the hell? Anyway, I’m just curious. Who’s caught your eye now tree boy? Tell me, and pay up. Or else I keep rubbing my powder stained hands on your freshly washed blanket. Nice smell by the way. Is this lavender? It’s good. But yeah. Pay up, bitch!”

He was sitting there cross-legged, leaning against the wall, head tilted like he was the boss of the house. He knew he had Evan in the palm of his hand. He didn’t know it in the way he thought he did though. As Evan started to grow red and make his typical sounds of nervousness and anxiety, Jared assumed it was embarrassment.

“I, um, well, it’s just that like… Uh.. I can’t just-”

“I can see the awful stains already. You know how hard it is to get rid of red?”

“Yeah but, I  _ really _ don’t, um. I just think that like…”

“Take your time, just tell me!”

Evan started to hyperventilate as he kept on rambling, “I really don’t, I don’t want to do this, this whole thing, at _all_. I’m just, just so _so_ uncomfortable. But um, I guess, I guess if I _really_ have to tell you…”

“You know you can just-”

“JaredthereasonIfeelsouncomfortableisbecauseIlikeyou.”

With that out of the way, Evan knelt down to the floor as he curled himself into a small ball as he tried to regain himself. That didn’t happen. This wasn’t happening. He did  _ not _ just do that. Trying to find his breathing, his eyes flittered back to Jared. His face neutral, but noticeably redder.

He got off the bed and knelt down to where Evan was crouching on the floor. “Evan… I was going to say you could just pay me another five dollars and make it twenty, but I want you to say that again.”

“Jared, I, no, I can’t. No don’t, please don’t make me say that again.”

Determined, he pulled his face out from behind his hands and looked him in the eye. “Repeat what you said.  _ Slower _ .”

Taking in a shaky deep breath, he whispered out, “Jared, the reason I feel so uncomfortable is because... I uh… Because I like you.”

“Oh. Um, I like you too, Evan.”

The two stared at each other as the two of them crouched on the floor. There was silence.

“Hey, can I kiss you?”

“I- er, um. Yes. Please.”

Then with a small chuckle, both leaned forward. Their noses bumped strangely; they hadn’t tilted their heads enough. And, Jared’s glasses were pressing into Evan’s face. But at the very least, their lips made contact without too much difficulty. They moved awkwardly. This was a first kiss for both of them. Still, the strange movement was sweet and gentle; neither of them a care in the world. It was blissfully strange. Jared’s red stained lips tasted like the hot cheetos in contrast to Evan who was more like tea and honey. Jared was fine with his hands cupped around Evan’s face, but Evan himself didn’t exactly know what to do with his. They hovered around for a moment, before finally settling on Jared’s waist. Even then, he still thought it felt a little odd. Regardless, they didn’t have much time to find their bearings before the two ran out of breath and had to pull away.

“So, um… Evan. My pal. My buddy. My chum. Guy I just kissed. Would you uh... want to go on a date sometime next week?”

“I-I’d love to!”

At that point, Evan was glad that Jared was such a mess. At least now, he would be his mess.

**Author's Note:**

> Well my dudes, I hope you enjoyed this little shmirp!! Find me on tumblr [@zellymaybloom](https://zellymaybloom.tumblr.com)!! I'm always looking for friends. Welp welp welp go on and have one fantastic day!!


End file.
